1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric dust collector for electrically collecting and removing solids and other particles floating in a gas and, more particularly, to an economical electric dust collector which has a high and stable dust collecting efficiency and which is compact in size and light in weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional duct-type electric dust collector is subject to many technical problems. For example, the total surface area of the electrodes is small and, therefore, the dust collecting area per unit volume is small. The dust collecting efficiency for the effective volume of the collector is low. The overall collector is large in size and is heavy in weight. The installation cost for the related equipment around the casing of the collector is high. Furthermore, hammering must be periodically performed to remove the dust deposited on the discharge electrodes, so that the problem of core enlargement may be prevented.